What a Malfoy Wants
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy wanted new boots, and so he got them, he wanted many things and got those too. Because there was one rule everyone and everything must abide by, and that was that a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted. And now Draco Malfoy wanted Harry Potter


Lily: well…Idunno, I've been in a Potter mood and in the middle of coloring I was like "A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants" and voila!

* * *

When they were young and rambunctious and everything was a threat, they'd often fought over the silliest things. If Ron happened to look at Draco wrong there would be a brawl but it was never Ron and Draco duking it out, it was always Harry and Draco. Back when they'd both been similar in height and build and the advantages reaped by puberty hadn't come to them yet, they fought as children fought, wildly, with teeth and fingernails and the occasional fist. Usually there was no winner as a teacher would happen along or hear the ruckus caused by the crowd and wade in to separate the two. It would always end in detention. If it was Snape that found them there would be an inequality in the punishment that, by second year, had become expected and the complaints of unfairness were only half hearted, more from habit than from real indignation. After all, the potions master always favored his house and above all his godson, so if Draco wanted out of detention then Draco got out of detention. Snape knew from years of experience with Lucius, a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

As they grew and things in their world became tense, so did their relations with each other. The ideal Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and the perfect Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Puberty unleashed a few years of embarrassment and odd smells on them and they emerged quite different from the struggling boys they had been. Their fights became magical and verbal more than physical, perhaps it was because they both knew that the bigger of them, Draco, had quite the advantage. Draco also knew, somewhere deep in his subconscious, that he wanted to fight Harry where they had the same opportunity to win, so that when he did win, he could gloat without any guilt. So they fought using wands and words and Draco let himself believe it was because that was what he wanted. And a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

The war escalated and the rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy took second seat to the battle and everything that had to do with it. Enormous burdens even grown witches and wizards couldn't stand under were placed on Harry's narrow shoulders. Draco, looking at the scar headed Gryffindor sometimes in halls or during classes, thought he could see those shoulders shake just a little. Sometimes when he saw this, he felt something inside him flare up briefly. He didn't know what that something was so he ignored it but what he did know was that he didn't like being second fiddle to some maniac snake face. He'd taken second priority with his family when it came to Lord Voldemort, he refused to do so with Harry Potter. He wanted the war to be over so that everyone and everything could return to normal and he could have Harry all to himself to torture once again. He would have the war end because he wanted it. And a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

He'd been initiated into the Death Eaters the night before he went to Dumbledore and decided to become a spy. His father's loyalty to the Dark Lord had given him instant access to his inner circle. Every word that was said in the most private of meetings was told back to Dumbledore and the Order. Draco mastered Occlumency and Legilemency so that the Dark Lord couldn't peer into his mind, during those meetings he though of nothing and so nothing was reflected back to Voldemort's mind when he got bored and decided to pry. To him, Draco was the airheaded son of one of his most loyal followers and that served Draco just fine. This was what he wanted the Dark Lord to think. And a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

Draco spent his Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. He'd told his family that he had a big Potions assignment he had to do at school. Snape had backed this up and Draco reminded himself constantly to be thankful that the other man was also a spy. He spent the first half of the first day immersed in some fairy tale book in the library, completely alone but for the company of the insects that lurked everywhere in the castle. He finished the book and sat staring at a wall. First he thought about his home, the manor where he'd grown up. The gardens, the magnificent ballroom in which he'd taught himself to waltz, the kitchen where he'd secretly learned to make his favorite spaghetti, his room and his vast and comfortable bed; then he thought about Harry, Harry with him strolling through the gardens, arguing about something or other. Harry in that ballroom and in his arms, trying to learn the steps of the waltz. Harry in the kitchen wearing an apron and looking embarrassed, looking worriedly at a pot full of spaghetti, the first meal he would ever make for Draco. Then there was Harry in the bedroom, sprawled on the vast white draped bed in nothing but his school shirt, flushed and nervous, not sure he was ready for what was to come.

"Malfoy?" Draco saw Harry there in front of him, green eyes peering at him from behind those glasses. It was as if someone had plucked the Harry of his thoughts out and placed him directly in front of Draco. He smirked. He'd wanted Harry to be there with him, even if they weren't fighting or arguing, he'd wanted the Gryffindor and so there he was.

"Sit down Potter" he moved over on the couch he occupied and pretended he didn't notice that, once Harry sat down, there wouldn't be enough room for a hair to slip between them. Harry, slightly pink in the cheeks, sat and opened his book. Draco, too continued to read and they sat together in peace, just as Draco wanted. Truly, a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

Things soon escalated past the point of no return and their casual camaraderie turned into something else. The first time Draco had kissed Harry had been on a snowy Saturday when they'd met in the farthest most private corner of the library to sit and read or study as they had been doing ever since that first day during Christmas holidays. He'd wanted that kiss for the longest time, longer, probably, than even he himself was aware of. That longing made it even sweeter. The taste and feel of Harry, the noises the Gryffindor made, the way he slipped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed back, everything was just as Draco wanted it f not better. He forgot to think about himself just then though even if he had he probably wouldn't have thought that it was only his own will. He knew somewhere that Harry had gotten what he wanted too.

The Dark Lord had found out about his treachery. He didn't know how but that didn't matter. He thanked Merlin he had thought to prepare precautionary measures months before it had happened. The escape routes he had memorized until they seemed burned into his mind had aided in his escape. Though Voldemort had managed to torture him and spill his blood, Draco had escaped mostly intact and alive. He flew away from the Manor on a broom he had hidden long before. He flew until he was past the Manor's wards and then he apparated, barely conscious enough to know where he was going. The last thing he though of before the pain stopped was Harry, his smile, his bright green eyes, the way he still blushed when they kissed, these thoughts sent a curious warmth through Draco and he smiled before everything went black.

They told him it had been Harry who found him. It seemed that he had visions, occasionally, of Voldemort and what he did and he had seen what had happened to Draco. They also told him that Harry had taken him to the Hospital wing, almost out of his mind with panic, and had stayed by his side the entire time he was unconscious. He'd been crying through most of it. Draco woke up a week after he had escaped which explained why Harry was on an infirmary bed next to his, apparently he'd been given a sleeping potion by a worried Madame Pomfrey after many days of doing nothing but staying by Draco's side. He heard all this from Ron and Hermione who were worried about Harry but curious about his actions. It seemed as though it was time to let the secret out. But Draco didn't want to be the one who told Harry's best friends about what they'd been doing in the library, he wanted Harry to be the one, it was only fair. So he told them to wait until Harry woke up, that Harry would tell them what was going on. And so they waited and before Draco could feel satisfied about them listening to him, he had fallen back asleep.

The final battle took place right before the gates of Hogwarts. It was a few months after Draco had been discovered. After Harry had told his best friends about Draco. After everyone knew about Draco. Things were going very well, but the happiness they felt was only a thin gloss over the growing tension and fear that made the air tense. Even those who weren't so deeply involved with things could feel it, things were drawing to a head. Draco thought back to when he'd wanted the war to end and wondered if it was the same now. He knew he wanted Voldemort and his Death Eaters gone, but he also knew that it had to be Harry to do it. Sometimes he held Harry in his arms and he felt so small, too small to destroy one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of their time, too small to live through the deadly task that loomed before him. A distinct fear began to grow inside Draco, a choking darkness spread from that fear and made Draco hold Harry tighter and tighter. He didn't know this, he wasn't always very attuned to his own emotions, but he did know that he felt afraid of losing Harry and of being alone. His kisses became more possessive, more frantic, as if he wanted to take all of Harry into him. Harry knew what Draco was feeling, he knew that soon, something would break if he didn't end the war. On a clear windswept night, quiet and calm, Lord Voldemort apparated into Hogsmeade village with his Death Eaters and faced Hogwarts castle. He saw there something that puzzled him yet excited him. It was a single figure standing before him, clearly meant to defy him. It was Harry Potter.

"Where are your minions Potter?" he asked.

"I have no minions" Harry replied.

"Do you wish to die Potter?" he asked.

"Not while I still have things to live for" Harry replied.

The Death Eaters gave a loud collective shout and charged. Harry stood still, serene, and calm. This should have alerted them to what was ahead but they had smelled blood in the air and were too crazed with the thrill of the hunt, the kill, to pay any attention. Harry only smiled at them. The first ones who came within spell distance of him froze and the others crashed into them, they went down in a heap of flailing limbs and curses then all at once they glowed and disappeared. All that remained were Harry and Voldemort. The Dark Lord scowled at the boy before him,

"An ambush Potter?" he said.

"There was only one way to do this Tom…that's you and me, one on one" Harry replied. Voldemort drew his wand and attacked. The true Last Battle began.

When Harry awoke he found that he couldn't move. He knew that he had all his limbs but many were broken and he had been given so much pain potion that he couldn't quite feel much at the moment. He only vaguely remembered the events of the battle and couldn't remember anything past stumbling up to the castle and passing out. It was Dumbledore who told him that, after he and the rest of the Order plus the Aurors and the DA had finished with the Death Eaters, they had returned to the castle to insure its safety before allowing students to return. It had been Draco who found the dead body of the Dark Lord and alerted the others, it was also Draco who found his unconscious body and who had refused to let anyone else levitate him to the hospital wing. Reporters had swarmed to Hogwarts the day after the battle to speak to him but had all been chased away, the Aurors had taken over the job in rounding up the Death Eaters and questioning the ones they caught. The turmoil that had threatened to explode into existence had been avoided by the death of the Dark Lord. Harry listened to all of this with a sense of growing relief. There had been deaths on their side of course, the Death Eaters were not feared for nothing. Severe injuries had also been suffered; Harry cringed in particular when he heard that Fred Weasley had lost a leg. The last thing that Dumbledore said before he left Harry to sleep was that he should rest well and get better soon, a great many people were waiting to see him and hear him, his friends and Draco were especially worried.

"Professor, how long have I been asleep?" Harry remembered to ask. Dumbledore gave him a sad look,

"One month" he replied, and left the room.

Harry saw Draco again for the first time not long after Dumbledore had visited him. He was being discharged from the Hospital Wing, aside from a few aches and pains that would linger for a while longer, he was perfectly fine. He had been limping slowly down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower and Draco had rounded the corner probably on his way back from Gryffindor Tower. They had both stopped and Draco had looked at Harry as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Hi" Harry said. In the next second he was in Draco's arms and Draco was actually crying and he found he was crying too. He clenched Draco's shirt in his hands and remembered the feel of it as it was Draco's favorite and he wore it often, he inhaled Draco's familiar scent and felt as if he could go on like that forever.

"I love you"

Draco said it over and over and they kissed like the world was ending around them. Harry forgot suddenly that he was going to see Hermione and Ron and didn't think of it even as Draco led him to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room, to his own private room, and onto his bed. He didn't think of them when Draco kissed him and laid him back, asked him if he was sure he wanted and he answered yes. He didn't think of them when Draco slowly, lovingly prepared him and reverently kissed every inch of his face.

He didn't think of anything as Draco entered him carefully as if he would break, and whispered mindless things into his ear.

When they were finished and lay sated on the bed, Harry curled close to Draco and said

"I love you too" and Draco smiled and held him even closer. Of course many things needed to be done in the world outside that bedroom. Harry still needed to see Ron and Hermione and assure them that he was okay. There were endless press meetings he would probably have to attend. There was graduation to consider and life after. There was Draco lying right next to that he thought he would like to marry. For Draco there was only Harry ahead of him, there was Harry to be with when he met his best friends, there was Harry to support in front of the media, there was Harry to graduate with and celebrate their complete adulthood, and there was Harry who he planned to propose to very soon and make a family with. Yes, these were all things that lay ahead of him in life but Draco didn't mind them, even the tedious ones. Because he was doing them with Harry, he wanted them to happen.

Harry sighed in happiness and snuggled even closer to Draco and Draco smirked.

And a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted.

* * *

Lily: WOA! That took me longer than I thought it would…and it wasn't even written very complicatedly. Well, I'm off, I think I'm gonna get food and continue coloring. And probably write more of the next chapter of TLAV. Teetaa! 


End file.
